Mr Brightside
by Friend to All
Summary: OneShot. Songfic. Rogue and Bobby are not exclusive any more. What happens when Remy comes into the picture with out knowing or asking Rogue's Power? ROMY Thanks to WingsOFADream for Reading and Encouragement


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, the characters Bobby, Rogue, Warren, or Gambit nor do I own The Killers or their song _Mr. Brightside._

A/N: This is my first try at fanfiction of any sort so be gentle. I want constructive criticism though so when I try this again it's better. I'm going to have some accents in here but not too much cause I don't want butcher them. I'm from the south too ya know. I hope you enjoy it.

Song lyrics will be in **bold **and any thought will be in _italics_.

Go to my author page and there'll be a link for the song so you can see/hear all of Mr. Brightside.

* * *

Mr. Brightside

by Friend to All

The night air was bone chilling, the stars were out and it was beautiful, but none of that mattered tonight. Tonight they were inside Burning Addiction the hottest club in town and the hardest to get into. Bobby had actually got Rogue and him in here and he was hoping this would be enough to persuade her to be just his again. The whole night had been laid out; he had thought about going to see a movie but knew they would argue over which one to see, so he took her for a walk through the park instead, then they went to dinner at a small cafe down town, and now they were here, here was amazing. The music was all rock, nothing else got played, but that was fine. Music happened to be one of the few things they shared somewhat in common.

About a month before this Rogue had told Bobby she thought it was best for both of them to not see each other so exclusively. She said she knew he had physical needs just like anyone else and she didn't want her curse to be his too. Bobby had agreed but he did not like it because since then things had gone all wrong. Sure, he had a few dates with some other girls but none of them were Rogue and the agreement went both ways. Warren, how he hated that name, had shown up shortly after they had reached this oh so inspired agreement. Immediately he had taken an interest in Rogue, she had not minded either. They flirted her and there and even right in front of him, the nerve of some people. Bobby had called Rogue on it one day and she had replied "You're not mah boyfriend any more Bobby, Ah can do whatever Ah want. Including flirting with anyone Ah want." She was right she could, how he wished now that he had thought about that when she brought up this proposition. He needed to stop thinking about that though. Rogue was here with him now beautiful as ever. Her bright green eyes were looking around the club, taking in all the lights, the music, the atmosphere and all Bobby could see was her.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

They decided to sit down at a booth in one of the darker corners of the club. It was a nice looking layout not much different from others they had been to though. There was a bar at the back just as you walked in, a large sitting area filled with tables and chairs none of them matching, and a dance floor with the DJ in a box upstairs playing puppet master and all the dancers were his willing puppets, flowing and moving to every beat he played. As they both took in their surrounds over the drinks they had gotten as they came in the door Bobby spotted something that unnerved him to his very core. Across the room a man, which he realized right away most women would characterize as tall, dark, and handsome, was staring at Rogue like she was the most delicious looking prey he had ever seen and he was prime for the hunt. Not only was he staring though he was taking steps towards them intent on taking what he wanted. Bobby panicked, it was as if he were at an auction trying to out bid everyone else for Rogue's heart and he just found not only was he not the only bidder, there was a billionaire going for her heart too. Just when Bobby was about to ask Rogue to dance, so this predator would not have a chance to snatch her up, even though he had two left feet, a deep rich voice flowed out as this stranger took Rogue's hand and asked her to dance.

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

Rogue looks at him as if to ask if it is okay. All Bobby can think though is _wasn't it her who said she could do whatever she wants since I'm not her BOYFRIEND anymore. _Bobby merely nodded, he was speechless what could he do she was not his, she can and will do whatever she wants anyway. In fact if he had of said no she would have probably been mad at him anyways. So he watched her as she was lead away by the man who would only introduced himself as Remy. Bobby was royally screwed. Not only did that guy have movie star looks, he was charming, and he had some French sounding accent. There was just no hope, or was there. This guy who ever he was prince charming or not was invading Rogue's personal space, and Bobby could only imagine how mad she must be getting at him right at this very…impossible. Only a moment ago they were just dancing but now, now they were…he could not say it. _NO, it's not possible. _They had gotten very close and that Remy guy had leaned down and KISSED Rogue, and there are no signs of him passing out from the fact that she had drained him.

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

There just was no way possible this guy did not know Rogue or her powers how could he have protected for this but there they were, both still standing. Maybe, he had not lost her yet though it was only one kiss, he kissed her lots of times, with her subsequently having ice breath afterward, but still they had more than just a kiss.

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

No, Bobby was wrong because as quickly as his last sliver of hope had come it was gone again. Rogue was kissing him now, it was no longer just a kiss either is was passionate. Even from where Bobby was sitting he could tell he lost her for good. His heart broke, she had shattered him and she did not even know it. Bobby chose not to make it worse for himself by staying and watching so he got up paid for their drinks and left. When he got outside though he could not hold it together any longer and for the first time he was truly cold. Bobby slumped against the outer wall of the building not far from the door. He should have gotten farther away because what he saw come out of the door next made him want to die then and there. Rogue wrapped in Remy's coat, Remy's arm draped around her lightly as he hailed a cab for the both of them.

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

Rogue did not even notice him there, she was totally absorbed in this guy and Bobby thought he was going to be sick. As they waited for a cab to arive Remy lit up a cigarette and Rogue took it from him to take a drag. Bobby was stunned, almost sure now that Rogue was under some kind of telepathic control. _Rogue has never smoked; she never said she had any objections to smoking either, but still. _He had to follow her now, to make sure she was alright, make sure this was not just some awful dream. He was wishing more and more it was. The cab let Rogue and Remy of at a small motel just outside the city limits and Bobby could not resist but to continue to trail them to make sure this guy did not take advantage of the first girl who had ever held Bobby's heart in the palm of her hand.

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his-chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, letting me go**

Once at the door to their room Remy seemed to notice Rogue's nervousness and paused asking her if she is sure she wants this. When she nods Remy takes her in his arms once more leaning down to capture Rogue's lips in a passionate kiss. Somehow he managed to unlock the door without breaking the embrace. Bobby has to see one last time that she is okay that she does not need him and got more then he bargained for when he looked in through the tiny parting of the curtains that hang over the window. Remy was slipping Rogue's clothing off and Bobby could not take any more. He ran. He did not stop till he was almost back in the city, he probably only ran a mile and a half or so but the running along with tears had him breathing shallow breaths. In an almost comatose state Bobby caught another cab this time going back to the mansion everything running over and over through his head.

**And I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

He had always been able to see the brighter side of life, the ups of ever situation not the downs. But now, now all he could see was how everything was going so horribly wrong. _Maybe this is what I deserve though for taking her for granted all this time, for not realizing till I lost her just how much Rogue meant to me_. Tomorrow was going to be a terrible day, he already knew it.

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

Back at the motel room Rogue could barely believe what was happening herself. Only a few hours ago she had thought the intimacy of the touches she was sharing with Remy right now an impossibility. Heck, who was she kidding? She had thought touch all together an impossibility. Now she was doing things she never thought possible with a man she barely knew. Yes, he was defiantly a man with calloused but gentle hands that did things to her, made her feel more then she thought any human was capable. Human, she never really thought of herself along those lines since her powers had developed. She thought only of herself as a mutant, just like him, yep he was a mutant too, there was no mistaking it with those red on black eyes of his. Not that she minded his eyes, no; in truth she loved those eyes.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

It had all started out so simply just a dance with a very attractive man who had all the right moves. Bobby had not minded. He had actually left before they even finished dancing. Rogue was glad though, she had not wanted a confrontation with him there. She would deal with him tomorrow but right now there was a specific Cajun charmer who needed some attention. To think this all started by Remy just kissing her like he was now, his lips were warm and softer than she would have imagined. That one kiss had lead to so much more!

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

Falling asleep was the hardest thing Bobby had to do that night. Though it was now three in the morning and it had been hours since he had left Rogue with HIM, it seemed to be the only thing that he could think about. His girl in another mans arms, no just in a mans arms, he had never quite been a man and that is what she needed. No, that is what she wanted and she was not his girl any more and had not been for quite some time. So why was it so hard to let her go? Why was he kidding himself? He knew that this night would haunt his dreams for many nights to come because he had just lost his first love to a complete stranger.

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his-chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, letting me go**

Bobby woke in a cold sweat, he had been right, he had dreamed about it again. It had been over a week now and Rogue had continued to see Remy. She did not flaunt it in front of him by any means but that did not mean he did no see them. He always saw them. Remy would pick her up and she would greet him with a kiss and none of their kisses were pecks they were all passionate, heated kisses. _They needed to get a room, oh wait they'd already did that! What was it I said the other day? That I always USED to look on the bright side of things well obviously not any more. It's like losing her made me catch the pessimism disease. _With that Bobby turned back to go to his room and listen to those roommates of his babble on. Maybe that would take his mind of HER. Maybe, all he knew is he could not take it anymore and what ever he was going to do to bring himself out of this depression he better do it quick. Rogue was no going to be getting rid of her Cajun casanova any time soon and he knew if something did not change he would never hear the end of all those people asking, "Are you sure you're okay?" _I hate people!_

**Cause I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

Remy could not believe what was happening to him. It had just been a night like any other and then she stepped into the club. Sure, she had been with some kid but he fixed that quick enough. Asking her to dance with him had been perfect. His biggest mistake of the night though had been when he kissed her. Instantly he was addicted, Rogue was a drug he now knew he would never get her out of his system. Remy really did not want to either, he could not believe it. He was supposed to be the King of Hearts and Prince of Thieves. Yet this girl, no this woman had stolen his heart without even a second thought. The strangest thing though was he liked it, he liked how it felt to love and be loved in return. Yes, she loved him too and he just could not believe how blessed he was to have her. Blessed, yeah that was the word cause it had to be a miracle that she took him with all his faults, with all that he had done, no questions asked.

**I never...**

**I never...**

**I never...**

**I never...**

As the sunset across the ocean the southern couple sitting on the hill side drew closer together for two reasons. First, was the warmth and second, was that no matter how close they were it always seemed too far apart. Remy kissed the top of Rogues head and whispered softly in her ear, "Je t'aime mon amour."

Rogue turned in his arms to where she could see his face, and as she looked into his eyes whispered back, "Ah love ya too." She then leaned in a kissed him soft and sweet, knowing in her heart this was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Again I hope you enjoyed reading this. I thought I'd explain a few things before I go however.

« Je t'aime mon amour. » means I love you, my love. – a little repetitive I know but it sounds sweet.

The club Burning Addiction is not a real club that I know of but if it is I DO NOT OWN IT so please don't sue.

Also I just couldn't resist putting in the line about Remy being the King of Hearts and Prince of Thieves yet Rogue had stolen his heart. It's from one of the comics, I don't know which one though.

And now for the answer to the question you've all been asking since the first (of many) kissing scene.

How was Remy capable of touching Rogue? I simply took a bit of creative liberty and decided that since Remy's power is to use kinetic energy to blow things up he'd constantly have a field of kinetic energy around him. So he'd have a constant shield between him and any person who touched him but it's only energy so you wouldn't notice or feel it. And TAA-DAA Remy and Rogue can touch.

Again I hope you enjoyed this please since you've taken the time to read this please take just a little more time and review. (I know it's cheesy but I gotta try right!)

Until next time…


End file.
